1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for simultaneously removing at least one chip-type semiconductor component, in particular a semiconductor component having a thickness of less than about 130 μm, or preferably of less than about 100 μm, from a film. Such semiconductor components are present for example after the division of wafers arranged on an adhesive film. Advantageously, the semiconductor components are power semiconductor components such as IGBTs or power diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chips are often manufactured in arrays of individual chips positioned on an adhesive film. After an array of chips is manufactured, for example on a wafer, the wafer is cut apart, so that each individual chip or group of chips, is a separate item, facilitating their further processing
After manufacturing is complete, the chips have to be removed from the adhesive film to which they were attached. Many methods and devices are known for performing these functions, but there is always room for improved methods and apparatus for removing chips from a film.
The thinner the semiconductor component, the greater the risk of damage, in particular due to fracturing during removal thereof from the film.
The inventive apparatus and methods are preferably employed in so-called pick and place installations for populating substrates with semiconductor components.